MySims
MySims (ぼくとシムのまち, Boku to Shimu no Machi ?), previously known by the working title The Sims Wii, is a developed by and published by as a spinoff to ' francise for the and in , then it was re-released for and in . It borrows heavily from Nintendo's franchise. This is the first game in the MySims series and is followed by MySims Kingdom, and MySims Party. Features Apart from creating a custom Mii-like character, players may also modify their houses and build furniture and appliances using a selection of building blocks. This gives the player more building options, allowing them to create objects by using blueprints, a change from the usual virtual catalog found in The Sims. There are 80 characters with whom the player may interact in the Wii version (30 characters in the Nintendo DS version), such as a mad scientist, a magician, a librarian, a pizza chef, and a martial arts teacher. Some of these characters may ask the player to build things for them. As with previous Sims games, meeting people and forming relationships is a major gameplay focus. Becoming a Sim's best friend will earn the player either a special blueprint not available anywhere else in the game, or a style of clothing for their wardrobe. Players can also earn blueprints by performing tasks for Commercial Sims (Sims who have their own businesses). Typically this involves building around 5-10 items for Sims, depending on the Star Level (the 1-5 level) of the player's town and the essences they have access to. A feature new to MySims is "Essences". They can be found in various locations in town or by interacting with Sims or objects. Essences are used for a number of things including paint for the walls of houses, construction of items, as well as decoration. The mini-games include racquetball, water-skiing, baking and more. Character design Compared to previous Sims titles, MySims has a more -inspired look, with character designs. This was Emmy Toyonaga's idea; in Official Nintendo Magazine she remarked: "Well, and other Nintendo characters are pretty short and stubby. Also, being Japanese, I'm used to the mindset that fun games should have shorter, stubbier characters. So these characters kind of came naturally". 2In Nintendo Power, designer Robin Hunicke said that the character designs also imply youthfulness, and that the aesthetic was chosen for world-wide appeal, while referring to the lesser sales of previous Sims games in Japan compared to other territories. 3 According to Official Nintendo Magazine one of the characters in MySims, Chaz McFreely, is based on their then editor, Chandra Nair. 4 The Sims Fun Sims DJ Candy "Supergroove", Rhonda, Roger, Travis, Master Aran, Sandra, Cap'n Ginny, Annie Radd, Odin Revolution, Amazing Daryl, Chaz McFreely, Pablo, Summer Geeky Sims Buddy the Bellhop, Vic Vector, Jenny, Stephen, Professor Nova, Dr.F, Gertrude Spackles, Ian Arneson, Liberty, Star, Brendan, Clayton Dander, Rob Jarrett, Spencer Cute Sims Poppy, Ms.Nicole "Vogue", Clara, Shirley, Dolly Dearheart, Bean Bradley, Jeremy Snoars, Pinky, Hopper, BeeBee, Billy, Penelope, Renee, Taylor Studious Sims Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall, Elmira Clamp, Gordon, Matt, Trevor Verily, Amelia, Linda, Makoto, Samurai Bob, Abigail, Eliza, Louis, Yvette Tasty Sims Patrick Rhino, Chef Gino "Delicioso", Roxie Road, Maria, Chef Watanabe, Grandma Ruthie, Edwin, Sasha, Chancellor Ikara, Iggy, Jimmy Watanabe, Karine, Noelle Spooky Sims Violet Nightshade, Sir Vincent "Skullfinder", Cassandra, Ray, Goth Boy, Raven, Madame Zoe, Crystal, Yuki, Mel, Blaine, Brandi, Esma, Morcubus NOTE: Cassandra can't be moved in (appears randomly because she is the ghost) Sequels :Main articles: MySims Kingdom and MySims Party Two sequels have been announced for MySims. They are called , released October 28, 2008, and , set for release in early 2009. They will be released on Wii and Nintendo DS. MySims Kingdom will be set in medieval times and will have more player interaction. 17 Film and TV series EA has officially announced 18and a "MySims" animated television series in development at . Reception MySims has received fairly mixed, but generally decent reviews. It is known for having colorful graphics, and cheery and fun gameplay, but criticized for having too much focus on construction and collecting essences. IGN said that "The problem is that nearly all of the objectives revolve around the same two tasks: the collection of essences and the construction of houses, buildings and items. All of the Sim management and social interaction elements of the previous games – well, you're not going to find much of that in the streamlined Wii affair". Gamespot praised the Wii game for the construction being intuitive and flexible and for the presentation being cheery and clean. It was also criticized for having longer than usual load times. Its Nintendo DS counterpart is regarded as virtually an all new game in design; However, reception of its control scheme varied greatly. MySims (Wii)|Wii||you MySims (DS)|DS MySims (PC)|PC